When I got lost
by jaey.x3
Summary: Kurt Hummel is alone. He meets two people on the streets who are taking drugs. Kurt becomes one of them and gets lost in the world of fly highs and break downs. But then he meets Blaine Anderson.. Klaine & Brittana. Warning: The first chapters are just about Kurt first, but I promise you the couples will come later !
1. Chapter 1

He is alone. Kurt Hummel is literally alone.  
It's Valentines Day and Kurt sits alone in his room, watching Titanic.  
"Why can't I have such a perfect relationship?!" he says to himself out loud.  
He loved love movies. He might never admit it, but sometimes he felt jealous of the relationships he always sees in the movies or in the tv shows. This might be because he never had a boyfriend, he never even kissed a guy before. Well, there was Karofsky once, but this was not a kiss that's counting.

Kurt felt abused after that, Karofsky had stolen his first kiss and it was just gross. Kurt never felt attracted to David, well, he didn't even know he was gay. And after the kiss he denied it and threaded him with his dead if he'd tell anyone. So Kurt had the worst first kiss someone could ever think of.  
This was one year ago. And still he was boyfriend-less and felt literally like a piece of shit.  
Kurt needed time to go through the shock. He needed 7 month to feel almost save again, but of course this situation was still heavy on his thoughts and dreams. He was sure it would never entirely go away. But he did better from month to month. And after like 10 month he was so far for being ready to start thinking about love, well, just a kiss again. And that's when he started to feel really really lonely. He thought about how it would be if he had a boyfriend. A guy who actually cares about him, who kisses him wherever and whenever he wants and just shares little things with him.  
He's in love with the feeling to be in love. But who to love if he's the only openly gay kid in the whole McKinley High School ?! He didn't know any other people who don't go to school at McKinley.

And he doesn't even think someone could be interested in him.  
So he just sits alone at home and watches cheesy love movies to give his addiction a bit repose.

Next morning he wakes up, the television still on and his eyes sore from the crying at the end of the movie. He stands up, pushing the Off button of the tv and going into the bathroom. He showers, going through is moisturizing progress and then going downstairs to eat breakfast with Finn, Burt & Carole. At 1 pm they all finished eating and Kurt was on his way to Marley.  
Marley's a very good friend, the closest he ever had. When he was a Freshmen she moved to Lima and went, of course, to McKinley too. They had so many interests together, like Musicals and French. This Saturday they want to go on one of their "bestie dates", so they call it.

They meet at the old tree in the park, right between his and her house.  
" Hey !"

" Hey sweetie, what's up ?" he asks her after kissing her cheek.

" I'll tell you later, where're we gonna go ? "  
"Hmm, I don't know, what about the Lima Bean ? "  
" Sounds awesome, we need to try the new coffees. There's one called 'Banana cherry latte.'

I hope it's as delicious as it's sounds."  
" Ok, let's try the new coffee then ! " , he says with a cheerful smile as he links arms with her and went to the little shop.

5 full hours of chatting, being nasty about anyone, especially about Rachel's clothes later it was getting dark outside.  
" We should head home, it's getting dark outside and my dad wants me to be home before it's too dark, you know, because of the Neanderthals and all.. "  
"Yeah sure, I need to finish my essay anyway, and tomorrow I have no time to do it."  
" Oh, what it is about ? ", Kurt asks as they're walking out and going to the tree again. They went slow, so by the time they reached the park it couldn't get any darker as it already was.  
" Damn, my father is going to kill me if I don't go home right now."

" Ok honey, text me when you're at home ?", Marley says in a caring tone.

" Sure I'll text you, get home save" he answers and hurries home.

10 minutes passed by and he was nearly at home. He turns left to go in the next street and suddenly he crashes into another boy.

" Dude, what the hell ? " the boy says and rubs his forehead.  
Kurt was terrified and said " Oh my god, I'm so sorry, really, I haven't seen you and.."  
" Hahahahhahahahahahhaha, oh my god, you should have seen this, this was freaking hilarious" the now standing next to the guy girl says. She can't stop laughing, and suddenly the boy needs to laugh too .They laugh so hard, tears are streaming down their faces.  
Kurt just stands there without knowing what to do.  
After a while they stopped laughing and were very friendly.

" Oh my, sorry for the rudeness, I was just surprised, my name's Tom. Sorry again ! Are you hurt ? "  
Kurt still stands there, still not knowing what do. He really thought 'Tom' would beat him up or something, and then he and his mysterious friend couldn't stop laughing and now he even introduced himself.

"Ehm. Hi, I'm Kurt.. And no, no I'm not hurt.. Are you ?! I seem to run into you pretty hard "  
" No worries dude, I feel pretty awesome ! Hey Santa, stop your mischievous grin and introduce yourself ". That was all it took, and they both laughed again, but it wasn't as long as it was before.

" Yes daddy, I'm a fairy and do everything you want" and for god's sake they laughed again. Kurt didn't know what was going on. This guys seem nice, but why the hell they were laughing all the time ?! Still with a big smile on her face the Latina says :  
" Oh my god.. Sorry, I'm Santana, I'm Toms best friend. Where did you wanna go ? "

" I actually wanted to go home, and if I don't go now I'll be in trouble with my dad." Kurt said and was soothed now since both are much calmer than before.  
"Oh, well, could we join ? We need to go a bit anyway, so why not go together ?!", Tom asks hopefully.  
" Ehm, yes, why not, cool", Kurt responded. They were nice, so' why not' he thought, not knowing even a thing about them.

After a few steps Santana suddenly stops and fishing out two items out of her jacket pocket.

She moved around and Kurt saw some lighting. The turns then again and holding a long joint into her hand, dragging two times.  
Kurt never has been involved into such things like that. He never drank alcohol, he never dragged even on a cigarette. These things were bad.  
They moved closer to his house, and just 500 meters away from his house Santana asked :  
" Wanna drag, Kurtieee ? "  
"Ehm.."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N Sorry I forgot the authors note in the first chapter, but I do it now.  
So this is my first fanfic ever, and I know I'm not the best writer and I'm not th best in English, but I hope you can understand it..  
I just hope you enjoy this story and will follow it. (:  
I want to thank Luna for always being here for me and support me with this fanfic. I love you

Oh and,the first chapters are just Kurt first. You will see, it all has it's order ;)

" Wanna drag, Kurtieee ? "  
"Ehm.."

Kurt doesn't know what to answer. He doesn't do this kind of things.

" I've never did this before.." the blue eyed boy tried to reject that offer politely.

"C'mon, it's totally fun, you'll see. You'll forget all your worries and just beeing careless.", Tom tried again.  
They stopped walking. Just standing at the end of the Whiteman Ave, the street where Kurt lives.  
He catches himself thinking about it. So this joint would make him forget about everything, about every pain he had to go through in school, the loneliness and just be happy for one time ?  
Kurt doesn't like it, but it seems like he could get everything he wants by just dragging on a joint..

" Ok, gimme that thing" he then says.

He just stands there, surrounded by two people he barely knows and holding marijuana in his hands. His hands are shaking but he doesn't care. He's inhaling the marijuana and before he knew it he was coughing like he's going to die.  
"Slow sweetie", the brunette says as he stopped the coughing.

"Look, try again. Inhale slow, let yourself feel how it goes through your body, through your veins and through your lungs. And don't drag too long!"  
So he did. And well well, it seems to work. Kurt's dragging a couple of seconds, slow and not as exaggerated as before. Then he does it again and again and again.

After that he feels the marijuana settles in his body. He gives the joint to Tom, who drags and inhales stronger and longer. After, what must've been 10 drags he gives the joint to Santa again.

Meanwhile Kurt felt like he's on cloud 9. He sees bird flying in the sky and he laughs very hard about never believed it, but one Mister Kurt Hummel, the negative thinking Kurt Hummel feels damn good. He doesn't know what to think about, just rainbows and how clear the air is. He forgets everything and just enjoys the moment. Tom and Santa just smiling at each other, knowing how he must feel after his first joint, and themselves feeling slowly stoned too.

The girl gives Kurt the joint back with just a little rest on it.  
He smoked the last bit, what was like two drags, and then throws it on the street and steps on it to make it out.

" Wow, guys, I feel TOTALLY AWESOOOOOME" he half screames while dancing around. The others join him and they laugh and have a good time.  
10 minutes later Kurt feels his phone vibrate in his pocket.  
" Damn, I forgot to go home, my father's going to be so mad at me."  
" Don't worry Kurt, just say you forgot you mobile phone somewhere and needed to head back to get it", Tom suggested.

" Oh, ok, well, but I really need to go now.."  
"'Course. ! Hey, you're very nice, what about we're meeting again sometimes ?"  
"Oh, I'd LOVE to, I text you both as soon as I'm at home and we can make something up ?"  
They exchanged numbers and Kurt went the last steps at home alone. He giggles all the way, even if he doesn't know why.

When he's in front of the house door, he suddenly feels extremely tired.

" Wow Hummel, stay still" he said to himself. He tries to put the key into the lock, but he's shaking again. "What the hell, I'm not even nervous" he says to himself again. He finally did it and opens the door. He puts his coat and his shoes off and went to the living room. He stops at the door step, feeling to exhausted for talking and the light from the tv hurt his eyes.  
"Hey Dad, Carole & Finn, I'm home, sorry for being late, I forgot my phone at Marley's and needed to go back to get it, because you know, I can't liiive without my phone!"  
"Kurt, for god's sake, I've been worried sick ! You know our rule for not being outside if it's dark. And you haven't even called me. What were you thinking ?" Burt says in an incensed tone. But Kurt doesn't care if he's upset because he came home late or just because his dad was worried.  
" I said I forgot my phone and it's dead because I couldn't charge ON the way back HERE. I'm tired, night", Kurt says, not less incensed. He heads up the stairs.

Once he closed his bedroom door, he falls on his bed and just enjoys the cold sheets and the hotter temperature in his room. He's very tired and just wants to sleep. He closes his eyes, seeing wonderful things in his head . And these things are _nothing._ There was nothing in his head. Kurt just feels. He feels himself, he feels the sheets, he's listening to the' tic toc' from the clock in his room. He breaths slowly in and out, and then drifting to sleep without noticing.

Next morning at 10 am Kurt hears a low knocking on his door.  
"Kurt, honey, breakfast's ready !" Carole says sweetly.  
"Be down soon.." Kurt answered groggily and tries to open his eyes, but fails miserably.

"Hmm.. ok, just one more minute Hummel" he thought as he relaxed his body fully again.

He quietly snores as Finn walks in his room 20 minutes later to get him downstairs.

"Kurt where.. Oh.." Finn says has he sees Kurt still sleeping.

He walks out of his room again and says to Burt & Carole to begin without Kurt.

Two and a half hours later Kurt finally wakes up by himself.

"Ouh, fuck, what time is it?" he thought as he looks on his phone.  
"Fuckidy duck, HALF PAST 12 ?! This can't be, I.. I never sleep that long" he says in shock, even if no one else is in his room.

He also sees two new messanges on his phone.

Unknown number: 

_Hey sweet new friend, wanna hang out today ?  
Call me when you're ready, xo Santana _

Wow, he didn't expect to hang out with them just the next day.  
But he really thought she and Tom were nice..

Before he texts back, he opens the next message

Unknown number

_Dude, didn't you want to text us ? :b  
Did your dad said anything to you ?!  
Did you feel okay at home ?  
Text back when you're up !  
I'm hanging out with Santa later, come around if you want. ;)_

Well, shit. What happened yesterday ? Why was he so exthausted yesterday ? And why the fuck didn't he text Tom and Santana ?  
He pushes the sheets away from him and sees he's still in his clothes.  
"Noo, my clothes are totally wrinkled, dammit ! " he thought.

He still doesn't understand why he was so sleepy and forget everything last night, but he just convinced himself with the excuse it was an exciting day and his body needed to catch up some sleep, doesn't think it could be the marijuana..

After a long shower and his daily moisturizing progress he put some clothes on, saves the names into his phone from Tom and Santana and then sends a quick group message to both of them.

To: Santana; Tom

_K: Hey guys, sorry for not texting you last night, I was tired and needed to catch up some sleep..  
Today sounds awesome, I'm ready to get out.. Where to meet ? ;) _

_**S: Hahah, finally woke up from the dead ? :D **_

_K: Yeah, I was so extaused.. :b _

_T: Well, good to know you're awake now. ;)  
I'm already at Santa's, come around if you want ? _

_Findlay Rd. 6 just come inside, her parents are gone. (:__  
K: k, be there in 20.. :v_

He goes downstairs, seeing Burt sitting on the kitchen table, reading the newspaper.

"Morning", the younger Hummel says, grabbing an apple and taking a bite.

"G'morning Kurt, care to tell me what was going on last night ?"  
"Sorry dad, I was just really tired and wanted to go to bed and was angry about myself to go nearly all the way back to Marley's to get my phone back and I'm sorry", he lied.

"It's ok kiddo, but at least tell me if you're late. You could use Marley's phone or something else, but I really was worried.!"  
"Kay daddy, I really am sorry", he says with his sweetest face.

" Good. Now, having any plans ? You look like you go out today ?"  
"Yeah.. Ehm, just going to Mercedes. She said she needed some help in French and I'm helping her.."  
" Oh, well, then have fun, and don't be late today", Burt says and with that he goes back to his newspaper.  
Kurt sighs and leaves the kitchen, puts his coat, shoes and his gloves on, because it's really cold outside.

Then he goes into his car, starts the engine and drives to Santana.

Like he said, 20 minutes later he arrived the house.

It was bigger than Kurt's house and looks beautiful.  
It was made out black bricks, and the roof was entirely white.

Kurt has never seen a house so unique.

He gets out of his car and just like Tom wrote, he just goes in the house.  
"HELLO ?" he says, well, more half screams.

"Heey Kurtiie, what's up ?!" Santana and Tom came downstairs and both give him a hug.  
Kurt was surprised by that, but he has to say it really feels good. He feels accepted and he really enjoys this; not pushed aside from strangers. He hugs them back and tells them from yesterday evening.  
".. but earlier today I just apologized and everything's okay now again", he says with a cheerful grin.

" And what did you guys did last night after I went home?" 'Kurtie' asks as Santana and Tom lead their new friends upstairs to Santanas room.

" Oh just smoked one more joint and then went home, so nothing special" the dread locked guy told him.

As they reach her room in the second storey, Kurt was shocked !

Her room was a mess.! All over the floor are clothes and schoolbooks.

The closet was open, the tv was on, everywhere dirty dishes and empty bottles of coke and Rockstar, also it smells like cold smoke.

The only very clean cupboard was the one over her desk at the end of her room.

On this board were 3 differently colored bongs.

The first was entire black, just with a green marijuana leaf, the next was in the colors of the Jamaica flag and the third was pink.

In front of the bongs are standing lots of empty bottles of hard alcohol like Jim Bean, Sierra, Gorbatschow and Ficken.

Kurt doesn't move a bit, just wondering how different this room is to his.

After, what must've been 3 minutes, he moves again and sees Tom and Santana sitting on the bed, Santana already fire and a joint in her hand.

"Sit down with us, honey", the girl says and Kurt joins them.  
The boy feels a bit indisposed, but then he remembers how he felt yesterday, so careless and happy.

So he makes himself comfy in the bed, just like the others, and Santana lights the big joint.

"So care tell us something about you?", Tom suggested.

" Oh, ehm, what should I say.. ? I am Kurt Hummel, as you both now, I'm 17 years old and go to Mckinley , what about you guys ? "  
"Uh, McKinley, huh ? This school sucks ! Ehm, Santana Lopez my name, I'm 17 as well and I have a private teacher and I love this dude here", shoulder banging Tom, "We know us for 10 years now and he knows everything about me. " She drags one more time of the joint and then gives it to Tom.  
" But, didn't you say yesterday you were just best friends ?" Kurt asks confused.  
" Haha, yes, I'm gay you have to know", she says proud.

"Totally, but see her making out with some random girl is totally hot. That's the advantage of having a lesbian best friend", Tom interjects with a wink.

"Wow, I mean, that's awesome. I mean, not seeing you making out with another girl, just, I thought I'm the only gay kid all over Ohio. That's like so cool you are gay too !" Kurt yells exciting.

" Wait, you don't know any other gays here ? You know here are TONS of gay girls and girls, aren't you ?" Tom asks, this time he's confused. He gives the joint to Kurt, who inhales a tiny drag, but after like five drags he slowly feels the drug.

"No, no I didn't know till know, wow.. " he answered.

" so what about you ? " Tell me something about you, tell me, tell me, Tommiboy", Kurt pokes Tom in the side and all three start laughing.

" Hmm.. I'm Tom, 19 years old and already out of school. Sometimes I'm working at the company of my parents, but not that much aaand by the way I loooove your nickname for me" he grins .

They spend the whole evening and night just talking and smoking weed.  
When Santana rolls the sixth joint, Kurt is fly high like a purple cow.  
" No Tana, not one more, can't.." he quietly says.  
He closes his eyes and just like the day before he enjoys the feeling of just being free, careless.

He feels so welcomed, Tom and Tana really are awesome people.  
He could talk to them so easily, sharing stories with them and them sharing stories with him and they laugh so much, but on the other page discussing really good topics like gay rights.  
Kurt could see it's not all funny in their lives and he can't wait to learn more about these two people ,and not tell each other stories but live them together.

He smells the scent of marijuana and moves his head a bit to look at Tana. In the canthus he saw a clock hanging over the door, and shit, it was almost 8pm and it was freaking dark outside.  
"Fuck fuck fuck, I need to go home" he screamed and tries to stand up fast, but his body was against it. He slowly stands up and he feels his head spinning.

As fast as his body and his minds are, he puts his clothes on and as he looked into the mirror he stops breathing. His eyes were red, like really really red.  
"What.. what the hell ? Tana, Tommiboy, why are my eyes so red ? I can't fucking go at home like this, my parents will know something's wrong", he choked out. And if that isn't enough, he remembers coming with his car..  
"And there's no way I'm driving with my car at home. I'm too tired and.. Oh my god what do I do now ? "  
The stoned boy stands in the middle of the messy room, helplessly. He tries to be upset, but his body, his brain and his voice doesn't want it.

"Kurtie, slow the fuck down. Just call your dad and ask if you can sleep here ?!

My parents are gone all week , and my bed is big enough for both of us", Tana says sleepy.

Kurt does what she says, and as he tries to find 'Dad' on his contact list, he is shaking again.  
10 seconds later he hears the *peep* of the line.  
" Kurt, where are you ? You said you are punctually today ! COME HOME NOW ! "Burt screams but Kurt doesn't really care.  
" Dad calm down. I'm at a friends house. I met her on my way back home and she needed a ride and I drove her home and you said I need to call and this is what I'm doing right now, aren't I ?" Kurt says, and Burt realised his son has a point.

"Ok Kurt, but be home in 20 minutes, okay?"  
"Daddy ? I actually wanted to ask if I can sleep here.. I haven't seen her in aaaages and I really want to spent some time with her, please daddy ?" he nearly whines.

" Who is it ?" Mr. Hummel says suspicious, " Do I know her?"  
"I don't know if I'm honest, her name's Santana, she was in my school in Freshmen year but she transferred school after two months.. " Kurt winks at Santana and Tom who give each other a high five.  
" Kurt. I trust you. Ok, You can sleep at your friends house, but just under the condition you go to school tomorrow and if you hang out more anytime soon I want to meet her, am I clear ?"  
"Yes daddy , thank you so much ! And yes, we're about to hang out more. I'll bring her soon if you want. Good night daddy, see ya tomorrow! " the tall boy was smiling hard.

" Night, kiddo, don't forget to go to school !" and then he hung up.

" aaahw I sleep here tonight Tanaaaaaa" he run to his new friend and hugs her excited.

The trio is very sleepy by now and after Tom went home, Santa rolls one more joint and designated it the " Good Night Joint".

They smoke the, in contrast to the other joint, little joint after right after it they totally knocked out and fall asleep, not caring much about the television or changing their clothes.

Tana hears the doorbell ringing.

"Hmm wht's goinon ?"  
She opens her eyes and sees Kurt still sleeping heavy next to her.  
"Kurtie, wake up ! Someone's on the door, we need to get up."  
"Wnna sleep" he says, not even opening his eyes.  
And then it hits him. It's Monday, he promised to go to school.  
"WHAT TIME IS IT ?!" He got up as fast as he could, looks at the clock and sees it's almost 11 am.

"Oh noo, shit, I missed my first two periods."  
He rushes to the door, but the girl stops him.  
"damn boy, you need to fucking chill. I will open the door now, and then I come back and we'll figure something out, k ?"  
"Kay, but hurry up!"  
"I'm on my waaaay", she calls, already going downstairs.  
2 minutes later she comes back with a package in her hand.  
"What's that ?" Kurtie asks curious.

"Come sit with me" she says, sitting on the edge on her bed on the table, opening the box.  
"Yummi breakfast! " she says as she opens the box which was filled full with marijuana.

"Tana, I can't, I need to go to school !"  
"Relax Kurtie, just one joint, I promise."  
"But.."  
"No buts honey. Can you give me the papers please ?"

Tbh.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N First, I just want to say how much I love you for reading it :D  
Then I need to say something about the fanfic.. I know it's just Kurt right now, and it won't change so soon, but it will change, I promise. Blaine comes later, but first I need to tell you the story about Kurt.

Before I didn't do this, this story makes no sense.  
Oh and if you want to see how I imagine Tom, just google Tom Kaulitz.  
I know I don't describe this person, just because I imagine him that way and his name is Tom too. I just thought it would match and second I love this band to death.  
So, I hope you enjoy the next chapter

"Tana, I CAN'T. How am I supposed to come to school ? Yesterday I couldn't drive and I don't think I can now even if I just smoke one joint. It won't change."  
"Sweetie come down. I don't want you to kill yourself, just live a little. I texted Tomy, he comes around in like half an hour and we drive ya to school, don't worry. "  
"Well, in that case.." Kurt said, handing Santana the papers. Inwardly Kurt is lucky she already took care of it. If he's really honest, he really WANTS to smoke one more joint before he went to school. Of course it sucks that he misses the next periode of school, but he's already late, so it wouldn't matter if he comes one hour earlier or later now..

After their 'breakfast' Kurt's eyes are red like always when he smoked weed, but he just set up one of Santana's sunglasses and everything was fine. Kurt didn't care how he looks, he just throws a gum into his mouth for his breath and some deodorant against his smell, not caring how his hair looks or his clothes. Still stoned he arrived the school and makes his way to his class, 35 minutes late. He quietly sits down at the end of the room and just listens to the teacher, too tired to take some notes. He's relieved nobody of his glee friends, or someone at all who would talk to him, took this class with him.  
"Mr. Hummel, you know the answer ?!"  
"Hmwhat?" he says, trying to look at his teacher without looking tired or unconcentrated.  
"Translate the last sentence ! "  
" Ehm.." Kurt was confused. He didn't even realize they were reading something.  
Luckily the student, the name Kurt doesn't know, showed him which sentence she meant.  
" Doch dann war er auf einmal verschwunden und man hat nie mehr was von ihm gesehen"(But suddenly he was gone and no one ever saw him again) he said from the paper the girl shoved to his table. Luckily he was good in German.  
" Excellent Mr. Hummel, but I hope the next time I ask you something you will answer immediately !  
'Shut up bitch and let me dreaming again' he thinks while he nods. Every voice and every sound is just annoying and he hopes this day is over in no second.

In the break he walks to his locker and already sees Marley waiting for him.  
" Where were you ?! I tried to call you every five minutes but you didn't pick up ?"

" What the fuck Marley I'm not even next to you and you yell at me, stop it ! " Kurt says angrily.

" Kurt what is wrong with you ? I didn't YELL at you and sorry for worrying about you ! What is going on with you ? And since when you use words like "fuck" ?  
" Marley shut up, there's nothing wrong with me okay ? " He snaps, throws his locker door closed and goes without any other word to his next class.

After his last period he texts Tom to pick him up. He was glad this day was over, though he wasn't lash anymore after the "chat" with Marley.

" How was school ?", Tom asked 20 minutes later in his truck.  
"Oh it was okey, though I just wanted home all the time."  
" Haha I know what you mean. What are your plans for today ?"  
"I don't know, my dad wanted to meet Santana, so maybe you just let me out at hers and I ask her to come with me home." Kurt answers.

" Good, text me later ? Maybe we can make up something for meeting the next days.. ? "Tom asks as they reach the Lopez house.

" Sure thing, see ya later dude" Kurt says as he climbs out of the car.

He rings the bell and a few seconds later and an unfamiliar person stands in front of him.  
"Excuse me, who are you and what do you want here ?" this person says in an confused, unfriendly and annoying ton.

"Fuck you mother, really ! Why are you always so freaking unfriendly ? Fuck off !" Santana screams, runs downstairs the stairs, pushes her mother away and throws the door closed behind her.

" Sorry, that was my mother. She's just unbelievable, sometimes I really think she's imbecile.

Just forget about her.. " she says, shaking a little and coming down from her emotions.

" So, Tomy already texted me you want me to come with you ? " she smiles now, making her way to his car.

"Yepp ! I mean, just if you want ?!"  
"Lord yes, everything's better than five more minutes with my parents!"  
"But I thought they wouldn't come back till next week ?" Kurt asks confused.

" That were the plans, but they came back earlier to check on me. I mean, seriously, just because they had 'a bad feeling' ?! What could I do ? Throwing the biggest houseparty ever on a Sunday ?"  
Kurt laughs at this. This was very ridiculous and Santana was absolutely right. Who would do this ?

They talked a bit more and then reached the Hummel Hudsons.

"Daad ? I'm home ! I brought Santana with me ! " He screams, waiting for an answer.

Both strip their outside clothes out and Kurt walks into the living room, seeing Finn fixing on his video game and filling his mouth with a handful of chips.

" Finn ! Where's dad ?"

Finn startled, now realizing he's not alone in the room anymore.

" Wow, dude, never scare me like that again. Can't you say when you come into the front door that you're home ?!"

" Finn, I said I'm home. Maybe you shouldn't be too much in your video game world or whatever you're doing there ! Is dad home now or not ?"

" No, he's still at the garage. He said he's home by 7. Can you make me some sandwiches ? I'm hungry as hell. "  
That was all it took for Santana and she bursts out laughing in the corridor. She then walks into the living room and hugs Kurt from the back, leaning her chin on his shoulders.

" Kurt, seriously, who is that and why is he so dumb ? "  
Now it's Kurt's time to laugh. But before he could answer both hear Finn asking

"Wow Kurt, did you now switch sides ? Because your friend is like totally hot ! Hi I'm Finn !"

He says, totally struck by her beauty. Before Kurt could answer Tana did.

" Hi I'm Santana, but sorry, I'm already taken by my beautiful, wonderful boyfriend", she says, giving Kurt a kiss on his cheek and taking his hand. Kurt totally understands the situation.

"Yeah, sorry Finn.. I always thought I was gay, but she's just so awesome and beautiful.. " he finished, giving her a peck on the lips and disappearing with her upstairs in his room.  
"Oh my god have you seen his face ? He really believed it !" Kurt says as he closed the door to his room.

"Even a bean is bigger than his brain. But he can be awesome sometimes, so I appreciate his stupidity. "

" What did he say how long do we need to wait till your dad is back ?"  
" He said something around 7, so we have like 2 hours. Any plans ?"  
"I'm not Santana if I haven't a plan. Where's your bathroom ?"  
" This door !" he said, pointing to the second door in his door, following her anxious.  
She sits down in front of his toilet.

"You need to puke or something ?" he asks worried.

"Bullshit, sit next to me." She commands.

He does what she says and waits. She pulls out a tiny plastic bag out of her handbag.

" What's that Tana ?" he asks, looking horrified at this bag.

She doesn't answer and grabs into her handbag again, this time she has a plastic stick in her hand.

" What are you doing Santana ?"  
" Cocaine. Never heard of it ?"  
"Yes, I heard of it, but I never used it before, and I clearly don't want to !"  
He tries to get up, but his friends pulls him down again.  
" For God's sake, why do you say "no" to everything ?! I already said, LIVE A LITTLE. Experiences are good for you. If you don't like it, you can always stop, but try it at least !"  
And with that she scatters a bit of the "white snow" on the toilet cap and makes a little line out of it. Then she sticks the end of the stick into her left nostril and the other end to the cocaine. She sniffs half of it, switches the stick to her right nostril and sniffs the other half.

After she finished she inhales a few times the air with her nose, looking satisfied.

Kurt looks disgusted. He really didn't like the idea of sniffing cocaine, but a voice in his head says she was right. He was so alone all time, always doing the same things with Marley or Mercedes, he was literally bored. Now he has some new friends, and why don't try another lifestyle ?

The girl already prepared the next line for her friend.  
This line was smaller than hers, but he doesn't asks her.

He sniffs the line exactly like she explained how to do.  
After a couple of minutes later he felt the huge rush through his body.

"Woah, dammit, Tana, I'm feeling awesome. Like, really awesome ! Why I don't feel tired anymore ? Wuuh I wanna dance. What's your favorite song ? I love some fast songs now, I heard this song a few days ago, damn, what was his name ? Skrillex, yeah, I think it was Skrillex. Wait, I google it."

The words just came out of his mouth, he COULDN'T stop.

Santana just smiles, feeling extremely awesome herself. As he starts "Bangerang" both are dancing wildly through his room, turning the music up louder and louder, laughing and enjoying the fantastic music. When the music ends, Kurt wants more. He just wants to move, to feel free.

"Let's go for a walk" he suggests and right after that both were running outside.

After one and a half hour later he feels tired, but his bones need to move.  
"Santa, could we, I don't know, do something ? My bones need to move, but I'm so tired. !"  
" Yeah, if you don't want a second rush, you just need to smoke some weed. Wait, I already rolled a joint, but we need to hush, your dad will be back soon."  
" Okay, light it on baby !" he cheerfully says, thinking by now it's normal to smoke weed. He doesn't even think about how bad it could be for him, what does it do to his body or to his behavior. And he doesn't want to think about it. Because he feels good. He always feels better when he does this drugs than he ever had before. And there's one thing he was absolutely sure about : He won't stop anytime soon.

After their joint they walked back to Kurt's house.

" Kurt, is that your father's car ?"  
"Yes, he must be home by now. Let's go in.."

They slowly going into the house, feeling because of the extreme hyperactive effect of the cocaine and the marijuana, which makes you very tired, still high, but not as they normally do. They have their minds together and could talk as usual.

" Hey dad, I brought Santana with me !"  
" Awesome, I'm in the living room, come in !"  
They took their clothes off and went to the living room.  
Dinner was already settled on the big table.  
"Hi Mr. Hummel, nice to meet you!" Santana says as Burt walks to her and Kurt, who still stands next to her.  
"Hello, nice to meet you too ! Wanna join dinner ?"  
"If you don't mind. ?"  
"Of course not, you're Kurt's friend.." the father says, making eye contact with her.  
Then he looks into Kurts eyes, and into hers again.

He steps a feet away from both.

" Kurt, Santana, why are your eyes so red.. ?"

Tbh.


End file.
